firrhna_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy theories
Laenathin hasn't died. He fought his would-be killer for several days without pause, they became smitten with each other while trying to smite each other, and he faked his death so they could elope. * Tentillum run the world. The Desecrator was close to being defeated when it released a mind-control spore that allowed it to puppeteer the felin for generations, for it's own nefarious purposes. Now, almost every felin is under its spell. * The felin are regressing — too much sex, too little conquest. They even do inter-species stuff in secret top clubs. Time to take over the council! * The felin are much larger in power bur the council wants to sell themselves on sexy cool peaceful twinks. Extremists who think fela should be fela and felir be felir hate this. * You must not have more than two partners at a time or your womb/penis explodes! * Misrae isn't Misrae. The Missy you see now is Elia dressed up like her sister. The real Misrae Kylair died of a heart attack on the toilet 10 years ago, and FELCOM has hastily thrown together a cover-up to stop MCI's stock from crashing. * MCI is an cover! * Felin politicians have been making worse and worse decisions because there is a colossal drug culture in felin high society. If you see a felin celebrity or councilor, chances are they're off their metaphorical tits. * Urban legend: even naked, a felin will have a blade somewhere on their person. ** The one felin who's most likely to actually be able to pull a weapon out of nowhere... is unarmed. * Urban legend: you can stop blades with your bare hands. ** Truth: the baddest of badasses can, but only because they ignore the bleeding. * All felin have a chip in their head to boost their sex drive. Elaie's is just broken and boosts 'too much'. * The felin are ruled by a secret cult of weirdos. * Sexually transmitted diseases are absolutely pervasive and the felin are literally fucking themselves to death. A loose felin on a human world could unleash the mega-clap upon humanity. * Underpants are a humiar plot... to help them tell boy and girl felin apart. * The average felin sex drive increased rapidly in the last ten or so years. Nobody is quite sure why. * The humiar are getting felin on border worlds hooked on cocaine to use them as sex slaves. ** They'd have to be on something to even consider jumping the uncanny valley and fucking a humiar. * Firrhna's biggest orgy has been going continuously for the last 20 years and is still going strong. The only thing left is to find it. * Kawa is messing with MCI files so Misrae doesn't destroy the world. They'd have to be some sort of super-hacker to do so and not leave a single trace, and they merely pretend to be a humble game developer. Misrae knows this, not because she detected it but because she knows it's something Kay would do. Category:Lore